Forbidden Fruit
by Parhellion
Summary: Kyousuke has to take care of Rin after she has come down with a fever. She begins behaving strangely around him. The relationship between the Natsume siblings is about to take a new turn.


Yup. This is a Kyousuke x Rin fanfic. You heard that right. So obviously, contains incest.

Rating is for sex.

* * *

A cacophony of meows greeted Kyousuke as he opened the door to his apartment. He took great care in stepping around the crowd of squirming cats as he closed the door behind himself and made his way through.

"I'm home." Kyousuke took off his coat and hung it up. He turned around to see Rin shuffling into view. Her eyes were half closed. "Hey. You okay?"

"Mmm." Rin's head bobbed slightly. "I'm kinda tired." She brought a fist up to rub her eye.

Kyousuke came closer, peering at her. "Your face is a bit red too." He placed his hand upon her forehead. It was warm to the touch. "I'll check your temperature later. Drink some water, alright?"

"Okay," Rin mumbled, turning around. She walked off into the direction of the kitchen, almost tripping over some of the cats in the process. Kyousuke smiled wryly as he watched the cats follow her. This place sure had become noisy ever since Rin moved in along with her cats. They hadn't even discussed what to do with them once she went to university, but there was still plenty of time until that day came. For now, he was content to put up with them.

Later on, Kyousuke took Rin's temperature. "Thought so. You're burning up. Rest and drink lots of fluid, alright? I'll cook some healthy broth for dinner, maybe that will help."

"Mmm." Rin nodded slowly with her eyes half closed. She barely seemed to have enough energy to keep her head up at this point, yet she was still petting the cats who gathered around her as she sat on the floor.

That evening, Rin was feeling slightly better and keen to take a bath which she did, heeding Kyousuke's warning not to spend too long doing so.

Rin emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, swaying on her feet. On unsteady legs, she tottered in the direction of her room, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear her blurry vision. Then, the scenery tilted sideways.

"Rin!" Kyousuke threw aside the manga he was reading and hurried over. He pushed away the cats who were now gathering around their fallen owner. Rin's chest rose and fell at a rapid pace, accompanied by the sound of panting. Her face was flushed and dotted with beads of sweat slowly trickling down her skin. Kyousuke noticed her towel had slipped away and he found himself staring at her exposed breasts. His mouth grew dry. This wasn't a sight he was accustomed to.

A cat began pawing at Rin's chest. The action was enough to make Kyousuke snap back to reality. He was immediately overcome by a mix of shame and disgust at the realization of what he had been doing. It was just wrong to stare at his own little sister's breasts. Why did he feel so uncomfortable looking at her like this? This was Rin. His little sister. He'd seen her naked lots of times in the past. Yeah, they had been children back then, but still.

Kyousuke sighed and gave his head a shake, dispelling the awkward thoughts that crowded his mind. What even was wrong with him today?

"Rin?" Kyousuke gently shook her shoulder.

Rin's brow scrunched up. He barely heard her make a moaning sound.

It didn't look like Rin was going to get up any time soon so Kyousuke had no choice but to wrap her in the towel and carry her to her room. Her eyes remained closed as she sagged limply in his arms. He placed her down on the futon and reached out to push the sticky strands of hair away from her forehead.

"You're burning up," Kyousuke commented as his fingers brushed over her scorching skin. "Guess it was a bad idea to take a bath, huh?" Rin didn't respond. He left and came back with a bowl of cold water as well as a cloth. Kyousuke soaked the cloth in the water and placed it over her forehead. Rin stirred slightly, her face creasing.

"It's alright. I'll take care of you." Kyousuke clasped her hand in his. He thought back to the times in the past when Rin had been overcome by fever. He'd kept a vigil by her side, helping her to recover. Riki, Masato, and Kengo had been there to help too. Now though, he was the only one here.

Well, him and the cats. Kyousuke turned his head, looking to the cats slinking into the room.

"Sorry, but Rin needs her rest." Kyousuke gathered the cats up and put them outside then closed the door. As fond as Rin was of them, she really didn't need them disturbing her sleep. He sat back down by Rin's side, listening to the meows of protest. Maybe it had been a mistake to bring her so many cats after all. Of course, Rin would vehemently object if he ever said that to her.

"Uhh." Rin's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the ceiling. "Where am I?"

"Rin? Are you feeling alright?" Kyousuke leaned in, gazing at her face.

"Uhh... I feel so heavy." Rin's eyes slowly opened and closed. "What happened?"

"You passed out after coming out from the bath. Honestly, why did you even take one?"

"Oh." Rin looked down at the towel still wrapped around her body. "I did, huh?" She pushed herself up and the cloth fell away from her head.

"Hey, take it easy." Kyousuke recovered the cloth and set it aside. "Do you need anything?"

"Uh." Rin continued staring down at her body. "I need to change."

"Ah, right. You think you can manage?"

"Of course I can. I don't need your help," Rin said, indignation creeping into her voice. "Now get out so I can change already!"

Clearly, her energy was coming back. Kyousuke got up and left the room, staying outside the door so he could listen out. He didn't hear anything like a body hitting the floor so presumably she was managing just fine.

A while later, Kyousuke came back into the room to see how she was doing. Rin was lying on the futon. Her eyes slid open at the sound of his approach.

"Hey, how are you feeling now?"

"My face is hot, but my body feels cold." Her body was visibly shivering beneath the blanket.

"Here, have a drink." Kyousuke held out the glass of water he had brought with him. Rin sat up and sipped at the cool liquid. She managed a few sips before flopping back down.

"Ugh. I hate this."

Kyousuke could only offer a sympathetic smile in response. "Well, just rest and drink plenty of fluids for now. It should pass eventually." He gazed at her in silent thought. She hadn't come down with fevers in a very long time. When she did, he was always at her side, tending to her. "Is there anything you want?"

"Hm. You got some manga for me to read?"

"Sure, I'll get you some."

Kyousuke left and returned with a small pile of manga that he set by her bed. "There you go. Anything else?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Alright. Just call me if you need anything."

The rest of the evening passed by without incident. Kyousuke checked on Rin before bedtime. Her eyes were closed, her face flushed and her breathing laboured. The manga she was reading had dropped from her hands. Kyousuke wetted the cloth again and draped it over her forehead. He decided to get his futon and bring it in, so he could spend the night keeping an eye on her so he proceeded to do just that. The cats attempted to follow him in, meowing loudly as they did so, but he was able to drive them off. Kyousuke crawled into his futon, throwing a glance at Rin. She was still in the same position, sleeping with the cloth on her head. Her lips moved and she made an incoherent mumbling sound.

"Goodnight, Rin." Kyousuke reached out to turn off the light. She didn't answer. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Kyousuke jolted awake, his heart thumping.

There was something in the futon with him. It was soft and warm. For a moment, he thought the cats had got into the room somehow. No, that couldn't be right. This was far too large to be a cat. In fact, as he brought his hand up to identify this mysterious presence, he became pretty sure this was a person. They stirred slightly and pressed into his body, uttering a soft murmur. Kyousuke traced his hand along their back, brushing his fingers over long tendrils of hair.

It was pretty clear who it was. His heart started racing.

What in the world was Rin doing in here with him? Normally, she would find such a thing far too embarrassing to even consider doing. Maybe she was sleepwalking. Perhaps the fever had something to do with it.

"Rin." Kyousuke spoke softly, unsure if he should wake her. Perhaps it would be better to carry her back to her futon?

"Mmm." Rin wriggled about, nuzzling his chest.

"Hey, come on." Kyousuke put his hand on her shoulder. "Aren't you too old for this now?"

One of her arms snaked around his waist and she exhaled loudly. "Ahh..."

Really, what was she doing? This kind of behaviour from Rin was completely unfathomable. She was still writhing and pressing her body against his. One of her knees jerked up, pressing into his groin.

Liquid ice surged through his body. Kyousuke uttered a soft gasp. He struggled to pull back and break the contact. Rin kept squirming, rubbing her knee between his legs, and moaning.

To his horror, Kyousuke could feel his body tingling in response to the friction. He hissed through clenched teeth and jerked back, breaking away from her. Kyousuke backed out of the futon and sat there, gasping. His head was spinning.

For a moment there, he had actually... Kyousuke shook his head. He felt sickened at the thought. To think he had found himself enjoying it for even a second. It was just sick. That was his own little sister.

"Shit." Kyousuke pressed a hand against his forehead. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Anyway, he needed to get Rin back into her futon. Kyousuke picked her up and carried her over. He draped the blanket back over her and applied the cloth to her forehead again. Rin lay still, panting.

"No more sleepwalking, alright?"

Kyousuke returned to his futon and pulled the blanket over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what had just happened. Soon enough, he drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning, Kyousuke checked on Rin. She was still asleep when he woke, her face flushed and her brow creased. He laid a hand on her forehead, finding it warm to the touch. After replacing the cloth for her head, Kyousuke got ready and then started making breakfast. He brought a bowl of steaming oatmeal mixed with honey and some mashed apples to her.

Rin was awake as he came into the room.

"Morning. How are you feeling today?" Kyousuke sat down next to her and stirred the oatmeal. "I made you some breakfast."

"Hmm. I feel tired and kinda hot." Rin groaned slightly as she pushed herself up from the bed.

"Have some water." Kyousuke handed her a glass and she gulped the cool liquid down. "Careful, don't drink too fast now." He used a napkin to wipe away the stray drops of water that had spilled in the process. "You think you can eat something?"

"Mmm." Rin's face twisted in doubt. "I don't feel that hungry but I'll try anyway."

"Let's start with the apples."

In the end, Rin was able to eat some of the breakfast before protesting that she felt too full and lying back down. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out, signalling that she had already drifted back off into sleep. Kyousuke sat there watching her sleep for a few minutes. His mind flashed back to last night and heat rose to his face. He shook his head to try and dispel that memory. Did Rin remember it? Of course not, she had been sleepwalking at the time, it wasn't like she had known she was even doing it. She would be absolutely mortified if she was aware of it and of course he wasn't going to tell her about it.

Kyousuke called work to let them know he wouldn't be able to make it today. It seemed unlikely that Rin would be able to take care of herself. He tended to the cats, clearing out the litter trays and refilling the bowls, then settled down in front of the television.

The day passed by quietly. In the afternoon, Rin was able to eat some rice balls and miso soup for lunch. She was starting to look better already.

"I feel so hot and sticky," Rin grumbled. Her pajamas were clinging to her body and her face was gleaming with sweat. "I need to wash."

"Hmm. You think you'll be okay washing yourself?"

Rin stared at him blankly then her expression turned indignant. "Of course I can!" Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "I'm not going to have you do it. Gross." She got up, waving on unsteady legs, and tottered forward a few steps before falling to the floor. Fortunately for her, Kyousuke was quick enough to catch her. "Ugh... I feel dizzy..."

"I don't think you're up to washing yourself, Rin."

"But I feel so icky," Rin moaned.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Rin screwed her face up. "No way, pervert!"

Kyousuke exhaled heavily. "Seriously? I'm your brother."

"Uuugh." Rin slumped in his arms. "So I have to keep feeling icky and gross, or have you wash me which is also gross... fine, but you had better not do anything weird!"

"Of course I won't." Good grief, just what kind of person did she think he was? Kyousuke helped Rin to the bathroom where she peeled off her clothing to reveal her shining, naked body. Once again, Kyousuke was aware of that uncomfortable feeling but he struggled to ignore it. He was being ridiculous. This was his little sister. It shouldn't make him feel weird to see her like this so why was he reacting in such a way? Now he was starting to wish he hadn't insisted on helping her out, but she was so weak, how else would she be able to wash herself?

Rin slumped onto the stool. Her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath she took. Kyousuke swallowed. It felt like he had dry cotton stuffed into his mouth all of a sudden. He tied Rin's hair up to keep it out of the way and then turned on the shower. Rin gasped as the water hit her.

"Is it okay? Not too hot or cold?"

"It's fine."

"Alright." Kyousuke got to work, covering her body in the soapy suds. He started with her back before moving to her front. As he rubbed the cloth over her chest, a strange sound came from Rin's lips, almost like a moan. Kyousuke froze.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Uh. Nothing." Kyousuke resumed soaping her, chastising himself. It was probably just because of the fever. That was all. Honestly, what was he thinking? His heart pounded as he resumed rubbing the cloth over her. When he reached her thighs, Rin writhed and let out a sigh. He caught a flash of her face in that moment, lit up with an expression of sheer pleasure.

Rin stiffened and stared at him. "Wh-what's the matter with you? Just hurry up already!"

Kyousuke wasn't sure if her face was turning even more red from the shower, the fever or embarrassment. Maybe all three. He finished washing her legs and turned off the shower.

"Do you... want to take a bath?"

"No. That's enough."

Kyousuke almost sighed in relief. He wasn't sure how much more of this awkwardness he could take. He got a towel for Rin and helped her back to her room. She rubbed herself dry while he fetched her a change of nightwear.

"Anything else I can do for you?" Rin shook her head in response. "Okay then."

Kyousuke returned to the living room and collapsed onto a chair, putting his head in his hands and sighing. Why was he being so strange lately? It didn't make any sense. Those strange feelings he had been having lately, he couldn't think why he would be experiencing them.

Rin was his sister. His precious little sister. It was wrong, wrong, wrong. He repeated the word over and over in his head, trying to drive the point home. Was the fact he was so bothered by it strange in itself? Why was he having all these odd thoughts? It was ridiculous to be fretting over it. Kyousuke sighed and turned his attention to a nearby stack of manga. Manga seemed like a good way to take his mind off things.

In the evening, Kyousuke made curry for dinner. Rin was able to eat most of it.

"Did you enjoy that?" Kyousuke asked, watching her wipe her face.

"Mmm." Rin nodded, smiling. "It was yummy."

"Good to hear. So how are you feeling now?"

"Hmm, I think I'm a bit better now. I'm bored of lying around. I want to do something else."

"Want to come and watch some television then?"

"Sure."

The siblings relocated to the living room, where they sat together on the sofa. A swarm of cats immediately ambushed them.

"Whoah!" Rin flailed her arms, trying to extricate herself from the squirming masses of fur that covered her. Her cries mingled with the loud meows. "Hey, get off!"

Kyousuke chuckled as he peeled some cats off her. "I guess they are happy to see you."

"Geez." Rin puffed her cheeks. "I mean, I'm happy to see them too, but do they all have to climb onto me at once like that?" She pushed a few more cats away from her. "Hey, stop it. Give me some space, will you?"

Eventually, there were only a couple of cats remaining on the sofa. The rest of them gathered around Rin's legs, some of them sleeping and the others playing. Kyousuke put the television on and they spent the rest of the evening watching it together.

Kyousuke was startled when he felt something hit his shoulder. He glanced down to see Rin's head resting against him. "Rin?" He peered at her face, seeing that her eyes were closed and her mouth was hanging slightly open. "Fell asleep, huh?" Kyousuke carefully pulled a blanket from the sofa and draped it over her then turned his attention back to the television.

A short while later, he heard Rin mumbling. She shifted around, her body turning toward him, however her eyes remained shut.

Kyousuke stared at her with one eyebrow raised. Was she doing things in her sleep again? He hadn't known she had a problem with sleepwalking. One of her hands brushed over his leg and she buried her face in his arm, continuing to mumble.

"Hey... Rin..."

The hand that was on his leg slid to his groin. Her fingers grasped at the soft flesh, sliding around the bulge. Kyousuke made a choking nose. An electric sensation danced through his veins and his body grew rigid.

"Mmm." Rin started panting faintly, her fingers clenching and relaxing in a repeated motion around his privates. In response, his blood was surging.

"G-get off!" Kyousuke shoved Rin away.

Rin's eyes flew open as she hit the arm of the sofa and she let out a startled exclamation. Her eyes darted around. "Huh? Huh? What?"

Kyousuke got to his feet, panting heavily. He turned away from her and buried his face in his hands, just focusing on his breaths.

"Hey, Kyousuke? What was that for?" Anger crept into Rin's voice. "You didn't have to wake me up like that!"

Kyousuke exhaled slowly. "Sorry." He turned his gaze downward. The sight of stretching fabric made him feel ill. "I'm going to bed. It's late." Without another word, he went to his room. There was no way he was staying in Rin's room again tonight.

Rin was already up and about the next morning, laughing as she played with the cats. Kyousuke emerged from his room, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Mornin'," he mumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Morning." Rin looked at him with uncertainty.

"How are you feeling?" Kyousuke studied her face. She was showing no signs of a fever which was a good sign.

"Um. Better." Rin dropped her gaze.

"I see. Good." Kyousuke looked away, staring into space for a few seconds. "Um. Sorry about last night. I just... I was startled. I acted without thinking."

"Oh." Rin silently digested the information. "But what startled you like that?"

Kyousuke pressed his lips together. "Nothing in particular. Don't worry about it."

"Eh?" Rin followed Kyousuke as he headed into the kitchen. "There's no way you got startled by nothing. Was it one of the cats?"

"Seriously, don't worry about it." Kyousuke poured water into the kettle and set it to boil. "Let's just forget about it."

"Hmph."

Rin obviously wasn't impressed but what else could Kyousuke say? How could he possibly tell her he freaked out because she was groping hm in her sleep? To make matters worse, his body had even reacted. A steady warmth rose in his face, accompanied by shame. "Say, Rin."

"What?"

Kyousuke swallowed, keeping his gaze focused on the kettle. He struggled to keep his voice casual. "What kind of stuff were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Huh? What? Why?"

"No particular reason, just curious."

"Mmm... it's none of your business. Why should I tell you?" Rin whirled around and marched out of the kitchen.

Kyousuke sighed, watching the cloud of steam rise from the kettle. He didn't know what he had expected her to say. Anyway, just because she had been doing strange things in her sleep, it didn't mean she was dreaming about such things. It was hard to imagine someone like Rin, his innocent little sister, doing so. He made himself a mug of coffee and brought it out. Rin was sitting on the floor, engrossed in playing with cats. Kyousuke sat down and sipped on his coffee, watching her play.

"Are you going to be okay while I go to work today, Rin?"

"Hm? Ah, yeah. I'm feeling heaps better now."

"Alright. Just call me if something's wrong." Kyousuke continued to watch Rin while she played. She looked so happy and carefree with a smile on her face. He couldn't help smiling himself.

That evening, Kyousuke returned from work to find Rin curled up on the couch, reading a manga while cats snoozed all around her.

"Hey, I'm back. How was your day?"

"Fine. No problem."

"Good." Kyousuke went to make himself a cup of coffee. He returned to find Rin had been considerate enough to remove the cats from the sofa so he sat down in the available space. "Did you do anything today?"

"No, not really." Rin slumped back onto the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. "Just played with the cats all day. Didn't wanna go outside."

"Well, good to take it easy, you barely got over the fever. Maybe you should arrange a meetup with the girls sometime. Hmm. I wonder if I should see if Riki, Masato, or Kengo are free, invite them over at some point."

"Yeah, that would be nice." Rin smiled at the thought. "I miss high school."

"Me too." A wistful smile formed on Kyousuke's face. "Those were the days." His mind drifted back to the days of high school, when they were having fun together every day. Those really had been good times.

His reverie was interrupted when a heavy weight pressed up against his body, sharply jolting him out of his thoughts. Kyousuke shifted away without thinking, looking wide eyed at Rin who looked back at him with confusion.

"What?" Rin blinked. "I... I was just... just..." Her face coloured and she looked down. "I..."

"Ah, sorry, I just got startled." Still, it was a surprise. Rin wasn't usually so affectionate. He certainly hadn't seen it coming.

"You jerk. Why are you treating me like I've got some kind of disease?" Rin asked in a wobbly voice. She met his gaze with tearful eyes full of anger. "Last night too, you pushed me away. Do you hate me or something?"

"No, of course I don't hate you." Kyousuke shifted closer, putting his hand on Rin's head and giving her a reassuring pat. "I've just..." He hesitated, considering the best words to use. "I've just been a bit on edge lately, that's all. It's nothing to do with you."

"Really?" Rin turned her head away.

"Yes, really."

Rin exhaled and was silent for a long while. "You like me, right?"

"Come on, what kind of ridiculous question is that? You're my little sister. I love you, of course."

Another long silence. Then Rin crawled over and straddled his legs, staring into his eyes with a serious expression, her cheeks flushed a rosy hue.

"Uh. Rin?"

"W-what if... I wasn't your little sister then... would you still like me?"

Kyousuke made an awkward laugh. Her face was so close to his, he could feel her breath on his skin. His heart thumped just a little faster. "Honestly, what's gotten into you? Have you still got a fever after all?" He brought his hand up to Rin's forehead.

"No." Rin's lips pursed. "So... would you?"

"Would I what?" Kyousuke's voice came out slightly hoarse. His head was spinning. Maybe he was the one coming down with a fever now and this was all his imagination.

"Like me. You know... in that way."

That way? Kyousuke couldn't believe the absurdity of that question. She was his little sister! Why would he ever, even for a second, contemplate such a thought?

"Hmm." Rin's brow creased, then her eyes closed and her face loomed even closer. Kyousuke felt a wet, soft sensation on his lips and flinched. An icy cold sensation flushed through his body, freezing him solid. His lips flapped open and shut, struggling to form words that wouldn't come. Rin stared at him, apparently waiting for him to say something. Her face was even redder now.

"What... what the hell..." Kyousuke gasped out. "What was that?"

"I kissed you," Rin said in a matter of fact tone. Her eyes slid half closed. "It took a lot of courage. My heart is beating really fast."

"Why would you do that? Kissing me on the lips? That's just weird."

"But people who love each other do it." Rin tilted her head. "Did you not like it?"

Kyousuke shook his head, bringing a hand to his head. "Rin, we're brother and sister. You understand that, don't you? It's wrong!"

"Why is it wrong? I don't understand." Rin looked indignant. "I know you're my idiot brother and all, and I really tried not to think like that, I did, but I still couldn't help it. Yesterday, when you washed me, it felt so good. I said I didn't want it, but to be honest, I kind of did. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to kiss you and stuff, and I even dream about it." She made a choking noise. "I can't help it. It's not like I wanted to have these feelings. I know it's supposed to be weird and stuff, but... but..." She trailed off with a choked sob. Tears dripped from her eyes.

This had to be some kind of crazy dream. There was no way it could be real. Was Rin really confessing to him? His own little sister? Kyousuke let out a short laugh, his head slowly turning from side to side. "This can't be real."

"Why?" Rin asked in a weak voice. "Do you not like me?"

"You are my little sister."

"So what?" Rin frowned. She rested her head on his chest, her body relaxing against him. "I don't get it. Just because we're brother and sister, we're not allowed to be in love? That's not fair."

"Rin, come on." Kyousuke rested his hands on her back. "You can't be serious. This... we can't... it's wrong." His heart pounded in his chest. He felt momentarily dizzy. Was this really real?

"You keep saying it's wrong, but that's only because we're siblings. If we weren't siblings, then would it be different?"

"I don't know. We're siblings. That's how it's always been."

"Then let's pretend we're not." Rin pushed herself up to look into his eyes. "Let's just pretend we're not siblings for a while."

"You're being ridiculous, Rin." Kyousuke examined her face, taking in the sight of her flushed cheeks, glistening eyes and trembling lips. He could feel the quivers passing through her frail body. A heavy weight settled in his gut. She was actually serious. His little sister had feelings for him. How could something like this be possible? He swallowed thickly. Sure, she was cute and he cared for her deeply, but he had never tried to so much as entertain the thought of exploring forbidden territory with her. How could he?

Rin kissed him again, her lips lingering against his. The taste of salt permeated his senses. A soft moan rumbled in her throat as she pressed up against him, her lips fiercely mashing into his. His shaking hands crept up to her shoulders and he gently clutched them, trying to find the strength to push her away. His mind had become a whirling vortex of confused thoughts. Rin. His little sister. Kissing him. Soft, wet lips. Touching his.

Was it really okay?

Of course not, a small voice at the back of his head told him. He needed to get her off him, to tell her in plain terms it couldn't happen.

His arms fell to his side and he went limp.

One question rose to the front of his mind.

Why did it feel so good to be kissed like this, even by his own little sister?

Could it be, he actually wanted this after all, deep down? Was that the reason for those moments of awkwardness and how his body had reacted to Rin's advances in her sleep?

Rin broke away, letting her breath out in a loud exhale. Her eyes searched his face, beseeching a response.

Kyousuke forced back the rising lump in his throat and raised his trembling hand to the back of her head. He lightly stroked her hair. "Rin. Are you really sure?"

"Uh huh." Her head bobbed up and down.

Kyousuke gazed into those deep crimson eyes, the same colour of his own. His ears filled with the sound of his heartbeat. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Rin's. A shiver passed through Rin's body.

Their lips broke apart and they looked at each other, both of them with flushed faces and parted lips.

"Hoo." Rin exhaled, a dreamy smile forming on her face. "That felt nice."

"Yeah." Kyousuke ran his fingers down her head, stroking her hair. How could it feel so good to do something forbidden? His hand came to rest between her shoulder blades and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"You know," Rin said, as their lips broke away, "I want to do something more."

"More?"

"Mmm." Rin nodded. "You know?" Her blush deepened and she looked down.

"Ah." Kyousuke ran his tongue over his cracked lips. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze. His heart raced even faster. Kissing was one thing, but sex? Well, they had already gone this far. Might as well go the whole way. "O-OK." His head shifted in a barely perceptible nod.

Rin pulled off her shirt, revealing her skinny frame beneath. Her small, round breasts bounced free as she discarded her bra. Kyousuke stared at her rosy tips, his mouth growing dry. Even though he had already seen them once, it still took his breath away for a moment. Rin got off him and stripped away her remaining clothing. Now she stood there fully naked, watching him in anticipation.

His blood pulsed, its roar loud in his ears. With heavy breaths, Kyousuke shed his clothes. "I'm ready." His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. Rin sat back on his lap and pressed her lips against his. He pulled her into his embrace, enfolding her warm body in the grip of his arms.

Kyousuke kissed her on the lips and the neck, running his hands all over her soft, satiny skin, soaking in her warmth. Rin's moans were loud, infused with passion. Their bodies became as one and they sank together into euphoria. Rin's fingers, intertwined with his own, clenched tight and the sound of passion tore out of her throat, only to be silenced by his lips.

It was an act stained with sin, and yet it felt so good. Kyousuke slowly rocked his hips, wrapping his arms around her warm and slender form. She writhed in his embrace, moans issuing from her throat. The sounds of pleasure spurred him on even more. Every inch of his body tingled with pleasure. Rin's legs looped around his back and she arched her body, digging her fingers into his flesh as she let out an even louder cry.

Kyousuke nuzzled the side of her neck, mashing his lips against the pale flesh. His ears filled with the sound of Rin's moans.

Rin cried out again, digging her nails into Kyousuke's flesh. She threw her head back, continuing to cry out while her body vibrated beneath this. Kyousuke muffled the cries of passion with his lips once again. His hold on Rin tightened just a bit and he let out a cry of his own as he reached the point of climax.

All of a sudden, the energy drained out of him. Kyousuke slumped across Rin, closing his eyes and panting. His body glistened with sweat. He drew in one long breath after another. Rin brought her hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. He kept his eyes closed, listening to Rin's heavy breaths, lingering in that glory of the experience they had shared.

After a short while, Kyousuke lifted himself up and stared down at Rin's face. She peered up at him through half lidded eyes, her face flushed crimson. A radiant smile graced her features. Kyousuke brought his hand to her face and stroked her damp cheek then leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

"How was it?" Kyousuke breathed out, raising his head and giving her a questioning look.

"So good," Rin murmured, her mouth stretching in a smile.

"I see." Kyousuke kissed her again before getting up, "Well, then..." He trailed off, unable to think of anything to say and instead just looking around the apartment, taking in the sight of all the cats milling around and meowing.

"Ahh." Rin sat up and stretched her arms over her head. "Hey, Kyousuke."

"Hm?" Kyousuke turned around.

"We'll do it again, right?"

Kyousuke didn't speak at first, just staring and taking in the sight of Rin sitting naked on the sofa, watching him with wide round eyes. In the moment, the enormity of what he had done struck him and he felt light headed. He had really gone and done it, he'd had sex with his own little sister. Kyousuke briskly shook his head, trying to dispel the dizzy feeling that took over him.

"Huh?" Rin tilted her head, her brow furrowing. "Are you alright?"

"Y... yeah. Just felt a bit dizzy." Kyousuke sat back down on the sofa, rubbing his brow.

"You liked it, right?" Rin peered at him. "The... you know. What we just did."

How could she have trouble saying the word after she had just gone and committed the act? It was kind of laughable, and yet so typical of her. Rin had always been so innocent.

His cute, innocent little sister.

He had screwed her, and he had enjoyed every moment of it.

"Yeah. I did." Kyousuke flashed Rin a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

"Phew." Rin exhaled. "For a moment, I was worried you were wishing we hadn't done it after all."

Would it have been better if they hadn't?

Kyousuke pushed away the stray thought, forcing it to the back of his mind. What the hell was he thinking? He had chosen to accept Rin's feelings and there was no taking it back. They had had sex. It wasn't something they could just put behind them and forget about.

"Of course not." Kyousuke leaned over and kissed Rin's forehead.

"So." Rin clasped her hands together. "I guess we'll be dating from now on, right?"

"Dating?" Kyousuke repeated, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Sure. Aren't we gonna do like..." The colour in Rin's cheeks deepened and she lowered her head. "Like, b-boyfriend and girlfriend stuff, you know? That sort of thing."

"Ah. Right." Kyousuke placed a palm upon his forehead, letting out a loud sigh. "It's really not going to be that simple."

"It's not?"

"Of course not. We're siblings. People aren't going to so readily accept it. It's usually frowned upon."

"Right." Rin pressed her lips together. "So we really can't tell anyone? Not even Riki?"

"Of course not!" Kyousuke exclaimed, giving her a horrified look. He didn't want to think about what Riki or anyone would have to say about it. "Rin... we can't tell a soul about this. If everyone was to hear about this, I really don't think they would approve of it."

"Even though they are our friends?" Rin pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin upon her knees. "They really wouldn't accept us dating each other?"

"Probably not."

"I see." Rin sighed. "That's too bad."

"I know, but that's how it is. We can't risk our friendships." Kyousuke put an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. "It's for the best that we keep this a secret."

"Okay." Rin leaned into him. "I guess I don't mind too much. So, a secret, huh? Hmm, I suppose that's kinda exciting."

Exciting was hardly the word Kyousuke would use. The thought of anyone ever finding out about what they had done was terrifying. She really was being kind of naive about the whole thing. Did she even understand the seriousness of what they had just done? Was he worrying too much about this?

"So, we're going to have to be really careful. As long as nobody finds out, I'm sure it will all work out." Kyousuke pressed his lips to her head. "It will be fine." He repeated the line in his head, praying it would be so. "Well then, I think we'd better get dressed and have dinner, huh?"

After dinner, Kyousuke and Rin spent the rest of the evening reading manga and playing with the cats respectively. Eventually, Kyousuke announced that he was off to bed.

"Hey, Kyousuke." Rin hurried after him.

"Yeah?"

"Um." Rin fidgeted, staring at her feet. "Well... I was wondering... well..." Her cheeks reddened.

"Could it be you want to sleep in the same room?"

"Ah." Rin jerked her head up, looking at him with wide eyes. "Well... yeah... maybe..." She lowered her head again. "Is that okay?"

Kyousuke smiled, making an amused sound. "Alright. So, your room or mine?"

Rin raised her head, her face brightening. "Hmm, I'll come in yours this time. I'll get my futon."

Rin brought her futon to Kyousuke's room and the two siblings got down to sleep, lying side by side.

"Goodnight." Rin lay facing him with a smile on her face.

"Night," Kyousuke responded, smiling back.

Morning came and Kyousuke was the first to wake. The sight of Rin lying next to him confused him at first, then he remembered. He sat up, staring into space with a dazed look. The events of yesterday almost felt like a dream. It was hard to believe he had actually gone and done that with her of all people. Kyousuke closed his eyes, putting a palm to his head.

This wasn't going to be easy. Their lives, their relationship, it had all changed, and they faced an uncertain future filled with danger. If anyone was to ever find out, it would all be over. He didn't even want to think about the results.

For now, they would just have to take things one day at a time. It was no use worrying so much about what the future might have in store for them.

With that in mind, Kyousuke got up and went through the usual morning routine. Rin soon woke up and emerged from the bedroom. She came into the kitchen, followed by a long line of cats.

"Morning," Kyousuke said, sipping at a mug of coffee.

"Morning," Rin replied, flashing him a cheerful smile. "Whoah... hey, don't crowd around my feet!" She looked down at the cats in exasperation. "Geez. They can be so troublesome sometimes."

Rin was acting the same as always, Kyousuke thought, feeling a wave of relief wash over him. "So, how are you feeling today?"

"Great."

"Good. So, I'll be off to work again today. You'll be alright, won't you?"

"Of course." Rin crossed her arms, looking indignant. "I'm totally fine."

"Okay." Kyousuke patted her head. "Right, I'd better get ready for work."

Kyousuke did as he said and, after a quick bite of toast for breakfast, he was about to head out when Rin stopped him at the door.

"Hm, what now?" Kyousuke asked. "You need me to get you something?"

Rin shook her head. "Aren't you gonna give me... er..." A flush spread through her cheeks. "You know... a k-kiss goodbye...?"

"Eh?" Kyousuke was taken aback for a second. "Oh. Er, right. Sure." He leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Hoo." Rin looked up at him with a bashful smile, her cheeks growing even redder. "That felt nice."

Kyousuke silently stared at her, taking in the sight of his blushing little sister. He really was seeing a whole new side to her. His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed. "Well then, see you later."

"Yeah. Later."

Kyousuke made his exit and leaned against the closed door for a moment, expelling a heavy breath. Rin was acting like everything was normal, while he still felt somewhat overwhelmed by the whole thing. It was going to take some time before he was used to this new development in their lives. He adjusted the strap of his bag and started off to work. All he had to do now was focus on the present. Everything would surely work out. He had to believe so.


End file.
